Epiphany
by Midnight SilverEyes
Summary: AU. OOC. With each tide of battles, the Digidestined grow weary. When a combination of powerful old enemies arises and uses their worst fears against them, they are helpless. For all they have left is hope, but without hope, there would be no fear.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Digimon, Digital Monsters. This fic was written solely for recreational purposes, etcetera, and etcetera. So, please don't sue me.

Epiphany By Silvia Midnight 

Part One: Forgiveness 

"To err is human, to forgive divine."

                                                                                                                   - Alexander Pope

Takeru Takaishi had matured considerably ever since the first time he had been wretched through to the Digital World. He and a select group of his friends had been through situations that most ordinary human adults haven't even experienced and will never come close to touching upon. They were all constantly fighting great enemies of considerable power in the Digital World, making the tug-of-war of the balance of power between good and evil almost reach a stalemate. But no matter how many battles have been lost on either side, good always won the war. The troubling thing was that with each foe, the injury rate was becoming increasingly higher… taking more out of the eleven Digidestined each time. They were fighting a war of endless battles in the Digital World. Thus, making part of their minds as established as full-grown adults. This was a burden that they had to carry; childish impulses and decisions constantly warred with voices of great experience and a finely honed instinct or sixth sense. On some days, he wished that he could just pull the covers over his head and not worry about any of the major disasters that were occurring in the Digiworld that needed him or his friends. They could just throw up their hands and walk away, but each time, honor and obligation overruled their fears and weariness. That was who they just were. The Digiworld called on its warriors to help defend its lands against evil, and it was going to get their aid.

Today, he was going to approach the tricky, but less dangerous subject of friendship. Ever since they defeated Ken Ichijouji, who had previously named himself the Digimon Emperor, nobody had thought to extend the hand of friendship to the once misguided teenager. They were wary of betrayal, and could not bring themselves to approach the boy and count him within their number. Ken never associated with any of the eleven Digidestined and vice-versa. It was easy since they were all going to different schools. Both groups co-existed within the Digital World, and relationships between the two were tentative at best.

T.K. thought that he should be the one to initiate the natural integration process of the boy genius. Although he was not the bearer of friendship in either generations of Digidestined, he had watched the miraculous changes that friendship could bring to a person. He, for one, thought that Ken deserved a second chance. After all, hope springs eternal. Well, at least it was that way until all hope had dried up and evaporated into thin air.

His thoughts reflected all of the values that both he respected and his crest represented. He knew that a part of him would never succumb to all of the ugliness that he had seen. A part of him will always retain the faith and the innocence that he had when he was eight, and he coveted that part of him like a miser covets gold. But his adventures had made him grow up too quickly, and he grew even grimmer with each passing battle. Responsibility weighed heavily on his shoulders, but he hid his weariness with a never-ending mask of optimism, determined not to show weakness before such strong leaders.

Inwardly, he winced at the thought of his future confession to his friends, particularly to certain persons. His two elder brothers (one biological) would most likely be livid at the danger he was placing himself into. They were very overprotective of him, and were ever since the adventures to the Digital World began. They, without a single glimmer of doubt, would take the news badly. Hopefully, they wouldn't think to tear into him because of his so-called stupidity and naïveté when their respective girlfriends were present.

Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa were the two dominate girls in Taichi Yagami's and Yamato Ishida's lives, respectively. Tai had somehow drummed up the courage to tell Sora how he felt, much to the relief of his friends, who were about to put a drastic plan together to finally make the two see that they were meant to be with each other. Tai had become much less reckless than before, and Sora had become a figure to look up to when in time of need. With Tai's strength and determination and with Sora's steadfast support and wisdom, made they quite the team. They were the perfect patriarch and matriarch of the small clan of Digidestined.

Mimi had moved back to Japan some time ago. At that period, Matt was a drifter, too wary of the commitment sought by a steady girlfriend. He had an excellent selection to dip into because of the fame that came with him being a hot rock star. But when he saw Mimi, something in him just clicked, and he yearned for the relationship that he never had with all of the other girls. Mimi, of course, was no easy prize. She knew her self worth and had many other boys falling at her feet, ready to do her every whim. She gave Matt a merry chase before allowing him to claim her as his own, just as she claimed him as hers. But it was odd seeing the once ditzy girl and the coolly confident boy together.

T.K. sighed. Currently, all battles have been fought in the Digital World. The five children who's Digimon could actually digivolve in the control spires' presence were doing damage control, cleaning up all of the control spires that the Digimon Emperor had planted. He wondered how long would it take for the others to accept the spires' creator as one of their own. How long would it take for them to let go of the past, to be sure that Ken had indeed turned over a new leaf? He also knew that Ken was trying to atone for his actions by helping them destroy his own spires. T.K. had already sent an e-mail to Ken's D-Terminal asking Ken to meet him in the plains area of the Digital World, and Ken had agreed. He couldn't back out now, so it was now or never.  

The familiar sensation pulling sensation of going through a portal subsided, and he found himself staring at the grassy plains of the Digital World. All seemed well, except for the fact that there were tall black obelisks protruding from the landscape at intervals. Ken was already on the process of destroying control spires. What was incredible was that the Digimon Ken was with wasn't Wormon, it was Stingmon. Ken had somehow allowed his Digimon to digivolve even with the presence of the control spires. Well, now was the perfect time to act, so he made his presence known, and pleasantries were exchanged.

"What did you call me here to discuss?" inquired Ken who was surprised that T.K. was the one actually asking him for a talk. He would never forget the look on the other teenager's face when he discovered that he had created Kimeramon by using some of the dark powers of Devimon. Nor would he forget the beating that came afterward.

"Look, I'm here because I think that you deserve a second chance, and I want to be your friend. The others don't know I'm here, so please don't tell them yet. I'm going to try and persuade them that letting you join us is the right thing to do, and that you have indeed turned over a new leaf." Ken merely lifted an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that I need you, and how do you know for sure that I've turned?" T.K. sighed.

"It's not that you need us. It's just that the Digital World called us all to help protect it, and we should all just stick together. Nobody knows exactly what we've been through except for the twelve of us. And it's really better to have friends to talk to about it when you really need to let it all out. Trust me, I should know." T.K. paused and thought deeply for a moment. "As for you turning, the Digital World has obviously noted that 'cause you D3 used to have a background color of black and now it's white. Wormon seems to continue to accept you as a master, and doesn't cower before you anymore. That's a good sign. Digimon have excellent instincts about how good a person is or isn't, so I trust his judgment. Also, you're helping us destroy your own dark creations. Furthermore, before, you thought this was all a game and that the characters didn't really die. Well, you know that this is an actual reality in an alternate dimension. Lastly, my gut instinct just tells me that you're on our side now. Now are you happy?"

Ken laughed. "You have excellent observational skills. But as for your offer, if all of your team members are as noble as you are, I'll join. I'll be proud to fight side by side with you. And thanks for giving me a second chance when nobody else wanted to."

He stuck out a hand, and T.K. shook it, forming new bonds of trust, loyalty, and friendship.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and one question that was constantly nagging T.K. So, he just plowed ahead and asked.

"So, how'd you get Wormon to digivolve? Even Izzy hasn't figured it out yet, and he's a genius." Ken smirked.

"When I was the Digimon Emperor, I made sure that I put an encryption protecting all of the data within the control spires. Since I'm the one who created the code, it was easy to just write up a couple of more lines rendering the power of the control spires useless. Do you want a copy? I can download it into your D3." Sensing T.K. hesitate, Ken exasperatedly said, "It isn't a trick. I swear."

"I know it isn't," came the reply. "I'm just trying to figure out whether or not Izzy would find it if he downloads any information from my D3 or finds it during one of his monthly scans, which is coming up in about a couple of weeks. But, I think that I'll be able to tell them about our alliance by that time. So, I guess just go for it."

After downloading the program was completed, T.K. made Patamon digivolve to Angemon. They proceeded to wreak carnage upon the control spires. The rumblings of falling control spires pierced the still air, and great clouds of dust bloomed in the sky. After all of the control spires in the immediate area was destroyed, the two Digimon devolved, and the two teens sat on one of the fallen spires to take a short break before they would proceed to one of the televisions nearby that would act as a portal from their world to the digital one.

It was T.K. who broke the silence. "You have been studying karate, correct?" 

The answer was affirmative. "How good are you at it?"

"I've just started taking it a couple of months back, but I'm already a green belt."

"Good. I'm about the same level as you are. Angemon has been teaching me (in areas unpopulated by control spires) how to use the staff among some other weapons, and I've also been taking karate classes to enhance my training in martial arts. Do you want to meet me in the forests of Server on Sunday morning to spar with me, and learn the skills that Angemon has to offer?" Ken smiled.

"Absolutely. This is going to be one challenge that I'll fully take the benefit of." The two teens waved their goodbyes and headed off towards their respective television sets. 

As they passed each other, T.K. murmured out of the side of his mouth. "When the darkness is oppressive, and despair is all you see, don't forget about hope. When you have recurring dreams about losing Wormon to unfathomable darkness, you always have somebody here for you that you can talk to… because I understand."

Ken whirled around sharply. "What did you say?" he demanded. T.K. just turned around, gave him a small smile, and walked towards his destination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When T.K. landed out of the computer, he immediately saw a really haggard Tai who was breathing hard. Apparently, Izzy had figured out that he was with Ken during the period he was in the Digital World and had immediately notified Tai. Fortunately, Tai had just arrived at the computer lab and was in no condition to pummel the life out of T.K. …yet. After gasping out the demand to know that what was T.K. thinking, Tai dragged T.K. to an ice cream parlor and was, fortunately for T.K., met by Sora, Matt, and Mimi where they all sat and raptly listened to what actually happened during the encounter with Ken.

"…So, I'm meeting him on Saturday for a practice sparring match, and that's that."

Almost immediately after those words were out of his mouth, he regretted saying them, seeing the unpredictable expressions on the four elder teens. They sat in silence before Tai carefully remarked, "T.K., I've trusted you with a lot of things, and that includes my sister's life. And I trust you on this. After hearing you out, I also believe that Ken deserves a second chance, and we're going to give him that, after I've discussed this with the others." Hearing T.K. sigh in relief, Tai laughed. "Ah, I see that this wasn't the answer you were expecting."

Matt said, "Little bro, I trust you and your instincts. But he ever double crosses you, I'll beat him into a pulp." Tai nodded his agreement.

"Now, now. Children," said Sora with an air of talking to toddlers, "Violence isn't allowed. We're all supposed to be helping each other to help the Digiworld, not trying to kill each other. But, I agree with T.K. Ken does need to be given a second chance. It's the least we can do."

Mimi spoke up. "Yes, we've all been given several chances ourselves in the past. We shouldn't judge others on their actions of the past, but on their present actions. If Ken is trying to atone for what he did, he deserves another chance. Plus, that program of his will come in real handy. Now, us elder kids will be able to fight battles in the Digiworld 'cause those control spires won't be able to do a thing."

Matt frowned. "How are we sure that the program isn't really a virus in disguise?"

"We can get Izzy to look over the program and check for any viruses." All heads turned towards T.K. who merely shrugged. "It's the logical thing to do. Besides, I think that Izzy would enjoy looking over the code. I have a feeling that this is something that'll keep his intelligent mind entertained."

"Great, now that's settled," said Tai with a certain finality that nobody dared to dispute, and the five teens paid for their food and left. As they were exiting the shop, they were approached by a large mob of girls. Obviously, they were part of Matt's fan club.

T.K. smirked. "Now, this is something that you and Ken have in common. Large crowds of girls who all of crushes on you."

"You'd think that they'd be observant enough to note that I already have a girlfriend. And I'm certainly not about to cheat on her." Matt sighed. He hooked his arm around Mimi's waist to clarify that he already had an escort. 

The ones who were easily discouraged walked away. Others stepped forward and asked Matt for his autograph (which he gladly gave) and then made themselves absent, giggling as they left. But the persistent ones stayed, gathering in a semi-circle a few feet away from the couple, a silent challenge to Mimi, a line drawn in the sand.

Tai started to protest. "What-"

But Mimi just held out a hand, swiftly silencing him. She pried Matt's now stiff hands off of her waist, and stepped forward to accept the open challenge. Defiance was etched on her face as she faced the ones who would discredit her, and twist what she and Matt had into something of unspeakable ugliness. She knew what power what words could have. A few choice words could cut a man off at his knees, or it could blow an enemy into millions of fragments of data. She was strong, and she was ready.

Loud whispers filled the air, intent on hurting the one who they were for. Slut, rich spoiled brat, silly little girl, tramp and similar things wafted towards the air and tried to do their worst, but Mimi thought [_It isn't worth it._] and it repeated again and again in her head, just like a broken record. She held tight to the thought, and chanted it like it was a mantra. She felt the bristling of her friends and boyfriend and fed off of their unshakable loyalty and support. Floozy and airhead had gotten through her barrier and fed on her few thoughts of self-doubt. It was bad enough that her confidence was shaky when it came to her intelligence. She was flighty, and sometimes even thought herself to be insubstantial at the worst of times. Her modeling career had taken up much of her time, and she made average grades. Sure, she had matured, but not so much as in intellect than as in a deeper perceptive of how the world actually works. She understood more and therefore held more concern for others. She valued honesty above all else, parallel with the meaning of her crest.

Hurt beyond what words could describe, her hand shot out and delivered a lady-like slap to the other girl's cheek. The recipient's cheek bloomed a deep red in response to the contact.

"How dare you even suggest that I'm of an even lower intelligence level than you are? You don't even have enough guts to go after Yamato himself. You prey on me because you know that you're just not good enough. What's even worse is that you're bullying me emotionally. How pathetic can you get?" With that said, she turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving the rest of her group running to keep up with her. Matt stayed behind for a brief moment to warn the girl to never bother them ever again; his voice cold and his eyes were like chips of ice.

Mimi was later found shedding a couple of silent tears. She sensed her friends' presence and merely murmured, "You must think that I'm weak."

Tai and Matt, who both hated women's tears more than anything, shuffled their feet uncomfortably. But shaking off Mimi's tears wouldn't help her, and it certainly wouldn't be a great act of the friendship that she desperately needed now. Matt did the only thing he could do, he lent her his handkerchief so that she could dry her eyes and blow her nose. She looked at him through watery eyes, the corners of her mouth turning up in a small smile.

Sora simply said, "That was a good show, Mimi. You stood up and fought for what's yours, and we're all really proud of you for doing that. As for the part of you being a floozy, you probably make better grades than she does. Didn't you parents hire all those private tutors so that you could continue to have the best education? You have already built a very successful career. They're all just jealous."

Mimi smiled and mentioned for them to resume their walk. Nothing was said, and nothing needed to be said. They were just a small band of friends who stuck up for each other whenever it was needed. They formed a network of unwavering support and compassion for each other. And as of now, it seemed that they had nothing to worry about except for the clean up of the Digiworld, and their own personal problems. Unfortunately, they did not see the dark clouds looming ahead, forewarning the coming of a great storm that the likes of the Digital World has never seen before.

**Author's Note: **This fic is my first 01 and 02 fic. I'm hoping to find a suitable editor to review over my fic and any other future possible ones. I proofread, but I really suck at seeing what's missing. Any offers?


End file.
